


Teevo And Subbo

by fatredwings



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatredwings/pseuds/fatredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subbo was telling Nikita a story,or was the story already told?</p><p>DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. This is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of the events are true. No profit was made from this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teevo And Subbo

    “Teevo and Subbo,”They say,“always together.The former a devoted husband,the latter a fancy lover.”

      Their voices echo,and it freaks me out.

 

                  I won’t consider this story as a long one,neither a short one.It depends on how you look at it.To be accuate,what things really are doesn’t really matter,it is what you  _think_  of things that matters.At first,one certain thing might concern you so much that you wouldn’t bother to think of others.Gradually,however,it fainted,like “var a = null”.When you got old and sulky,the certain thing suddenly crossed your mind,beat you down in a sec,torn you into tiny pieces,which would  _never_  be possible to fix.

  You,Nikita,said I was trying to be all intelligent and philosophic,but I was just expressing what’s on my mind,which,I must admit,I am always not very good at. 

 

      Teevo and Subbo.That started the story,but didn’t end it. _I_ was Subbo,full named Igor Subbotin.Ingermar Teever was Teevo.Our first names suck.Of that point I was always trying to persuade him.Everytime he just shook his head,told me I was too fashionable.There’s nothing wrong with it,I was just addcited to fashionable things.I would not fancy ordinary names.

  I was also addcited to girls.I like them.I love them.You once pointted out that I was the lovely one who’s desperate to be loved.I spent my time flirting and dating and partying. Every time I was going out,Teevo just said:

  “I’d come with you.”

  So we were always together.He was such a pet,though not quite good-looking as I was.It was splended to be with him,not meaning I liked him so very much,but girls asked themselves: _Teevo or Subbo?-Subbo will do._ His stupidness,his hebetude,made big contrasts of my smartness,my alacrity.Therefore I got most fancy from girls.

 

  “But he’s a grown-up man,you’re still acting like a child.”Nikita yawned.I made no response.

 

  I had no idea if Teevo knew what I thought about him.Either he was too dumb to feel,or he was too smart to show.He was always too gentle,smiled and led me away from what _he_  considered outrageous and indecent.This character of his,at that time,annoyed me so much.We stayed close for most of the time,that’s when we were called “Teevo and Subbo”.Sometimes,I caught his eyes when he encouraged me to hang out with girls as I intended to.The look in his eyes-that abandoned look,like one was about to drown. _Too_  queer.

  Sometimes I saw Teevo with girls.He wasn’t aware of me looking at him,but I was looking.It was utmost strange that he did not seem to be stupid or hebetudinous at all.He was,in my view,supremely attractive.I couldn’t understand how he’d change so much.Next time we hung out together,he shrank back into the shell of the inflexible Teevo.I began to feel I was being loved only under the favour of him.

  Months passed,and it was on YOUR birthday party,Nikita.It was YOU who introduced us to Sniffy.Stephene “Sniffy ” Basekerd,foreign,extremely pretty.You said in amusement that if Sniffy really liked somebody,she would sniff his neck.

 

  “Yeah,I surely did told you.Anyway it’s the truth.She kinda has scent kink,I’d say.”

 

  At that time Sniffy came over and greeted us.Her beautiful hazel eyes lit up when meeting mine.Teevo twisted his fingers uncomfortably.-Yeah,I can now remember it all,all the details,passing before my eyes-I invited Sniffy to dance.Teevo stood up anxiously.We’re about to dance.Teevo stopped me,leaned over me,whispered in my ear,“Let her not sniff you.”

  “Okay,okay.”I wasn’t paying much attention to him.All I was thinking was Sniffy.Her blonde hair,her glittering eyes,her perfect body,are all too charming for me.The music was both loud and unbearable-which was utterly  _your_  taste,Nikita,the wub wub garbage.

 

  “That was  _not_!”Nikita protested,“I only listen to really  _good_  dubstep![*]”

  “Oh whatever.”

 

  We were completely enjoying ourselves,when Sniffy hug me abruptly and buried her face into my neck.And she sniffed,breathing me deep and hard.

  It nearly turned me on,until Teevo appeared into the scene.I hadn’t noticed him till then.He dragged me away from her.“It’s getting late,”he said to me,totally ignoring Sniffy,“better be home.”

  We had a big row right in the street.

  “You shouldn’t ’ve let her sniff you! ”I was rather shocked by his voice,which was absolutely cracked,“Why do you not listen to me,Subbotin!”

  He made such a strong gesture that struck me as extreme anger.He wasn’t quite like himself,no.

  “What’s gotten into you?You’re quite rude,I must say!”I was surprised,I was hurt.The way he adressed me- _Subbotin_.Not  _Subbo_.It was absurd.

  “Haven’t you noticed?”He spoke as if I was a naive child who couldn’t take care of himself.

  

  “So you were.”Nikita commended,smirking.

  I continued.

 

  “Sniffy is-”Words blundered out of him,each of them giving him much pain,“She isn’t like any other girls,she may want more of you,not only being your girlfriend-She wants you completely!To become your wife,even!I could see in her eyes-”

  “You’re talking nonsense.Jazzing.”I interrupted,“I can’t see what’s wrong,unless you’re in love with her also.”

  “You really shouldn’t say that,”His voice lowered,”you mistook me.”

  “Oh yeah?Why you becoming all so concerned about me all of a sudden?”I remembered he was always taking care of me actually.I walked faster,trying to get rid of him,but failed.

  Teevo blocked my way at last.His strong hands grasped my shoulders.

  “Subbo,”His grisp tightened,“ _I love you._ ”

  That,was I thought,appalling.Then quickly I realised he must be joking.

  “Nice joke,man,”I forced myself into a smile,“I know I was charming somehow.”

  “I am NOT joking.”

  He looked right into my eyes.The look was strong,steady,stubborn.I saw his eyes,these blue eyes had been deepened by the night.I saw his face,his appearence,always bore a odd  resemblence to mine,expect he was stronger.The lines of his muscles clenched,like suffering from something.I staggered backwards,trying to put myself together.

  He let go of me.We stood face to face,wordless,both were too appalled to speak.

  “That’s gross.”I finally found my voice,or it wasn’t actually  _my_  voice.It was high-pitched,and rather shaky.

  “ _That is gross._ ”I repeated,whispering was more like it.

  Then I turned.I ran.I left him in the shadows.I left him to the deep,dark,freezing night.

 

  Teevo didn’t come to fetch me the other day.Since that night,in fact,I hadn’t seen him for two whole weeks.Stiffy and I become lovers,rather quickly,I’d say.Now it was Stiffy and me,NOT Teevo and Subbo.Friends kept asking. _Where’s good old Teevo,Subbo?’Ave you seen him,Subbo?_ Those words tortured me.Including you,Nikita,you texted me every morning,asking me,making fun of me.You heartless little thing.

 

  “I wasn’t aware of what’s going on,was I?”Nikita played innosense,“You can’t blame me,honestly.”

 

  The days without Teevo seemed to be lengthened.Somtimes when I was all by myself,I felt bored,absurd,and lost.Sometimes I thought maybe I just couldn’t do without him.When I calmed down to really think about what’d happened between us,Sniffy always telephoned.And after a while she wiped Teever out of my mind,leaving me a feeling which was utmost odd.

  Later Stiffy had a party at her home,which was on the 7th floor.At first I’d been staying with Stiffy,but afterwards it was too hot inside.Everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves,but I couldn’t bear the heat any longer.I pushed my way to the balcony,hoping for fresh air.

  Someone was already there.

  He turned.Honestly he need not,’cause it didn’t take me much difficulty to recognise his figure from behind.

  It was Teevo.His face was all red.He  _was_  totally drunk.

  “’Aving a good time with her,eh?”He nodded his head towards people inside.

  “Not really.”

  “I love you.”

  “I can’t understand it,nor believe.”I responded without thinking.

  “You can’t?”He laughed,bitterly,“So shall I say it in English,Estonian and Russian to make you convinced?”

  At the very moment everyone inside brusted into laughter.Looked like Sniffy was telling jokes.It drew most of my attention so I barely caught Teevo’s words. 

  He said something,I didn’t hear it clearly.What startled me was his broken voice,but my eyes were still on Sniffy-The unique,beautiful creature.Then I remembered I  _was_  talking to Teevo.I turned my head to him,with faked casualness-

  And Teevo wasn’t THERE.

  _He_  wasn’t there. 

  He wasn’t on the balcony anymore.

  He couldn’t get inside,surely I would notice.

  All of a sudden,a terrible thought dragged me towards the railings,forced my upper body out of them,and looked down from nearly 80 feet off the ground.

  Eighty feet below,however,lying a man-like figure.

   _Mine eyes dazzle._

  It couldn’t be  _him_.

 

  I rushed inside,through the crowd.Someone called behind me,I didn’t give a damn.I could hardly remember how I found the way out.The next thing I could remember was me standing beside Teevo’s unconscious body,staring down at it.His neck looked like broken,arms streched out in a queer way.

  I was mortified.

  “It just couldn’t be real,”I smiled a pale smile,”just a stupid dream.”

  I hadn’t the faintest idea where I got the nerve to kneel and touch him,hoping all wasn’t true.His side was still warm,then there’s something hot and slick between my fingers.

  HIS blood.

  Teevo’s blood,all over Subbo.

  The next second I heard myself screaming my head off.

 

  I woke up two days later in the hospital.At lease you told me so.Teever’s dead,immediately after hitting the ground.You told me so.

 

  Teever’s dead.And I didn’t catch his last words.

  Teever’s dead.Even now I don’t know who rang for the amblulence.

 

  _Cover his face. Mine eyes dazzle. He died young._ [**]

 

  Teevo’s dead.The funeral was three days after.Teevo was buried in his grave,sleeping a sleep which can never be woken,leaving Subbo all alone in the lonely world.

  It was only Subbo in the end.

 

  My story ended.Nikita stood up.

  “Such a sad story,”He smiled pityfully,“in spite of you telling it to me everyday since his death.”

  “No I’m not!”

  “Yes you  _are_. _Everyone_  knows that.Everyone knows Subbo is mad.”

  There was silence.Then Nikita broke into a high-pitched,wicked laugh.

  “What a couple!”He shivered all over,with laughter,“Teevo and Subbo!One dead,one mad!What a couple!Surely,what a HAPPY ENDING!”

  He started to sing,with a voice most evil and creepy,in a tone most sombre and depressing.

 

  _Teevo and Subbo_

_What a couple_

_One’s dead and gone_

_The other becomes a weirdo_

_Oh,why’re you mad,Subbo?_

_Where’s your dearest Teevo?_

_Will you smile,naive and evil,_

_That you have no remorse?_

_Is he buried?Solid and deep?_

_Out of Subbo’s reach?_

_Teevo died for Subbo_

_Daily the story’s told_

_People sigh:What a couple_

_Teevo and Subbo..._

 

 

 

_END._

 [*]:A comic from Cyanide&Happiness,discussing dubstep.Though I disagree with the opinion.

  [**]:Spin-off of  _The Duchess of Malfi :Cover her face. Mine eyes dazzle. She died young._

**Author's Note:**

> The story,OK it was my dream.I just CAN’T get it out of my head.In my dream I exaggarated both Teevo&Subbo’s characters (unconsciously),so there’ll be a bit OOC.But I'm not gonna change it.I dreamt this way,so I wrote this way.  
> PLUS:I haven't figured out who Nikita really is .


End file.
